Underwater Plights
by Roadtrip the Pickpocket
Summary: Title is subject to change. Newsies and Little Mermaid crossover. Three mermaids get legs and two end up in Manhattan and one ends up in Brooklyn. Which will the three mermaids decide to do, leave or stay?


Disclaimer: I don't own the Newsies or Little Mermaid. I own the names of the fish and stuff, though.  
  
A/N: This sorta just came to me while I was listening to music on the bus. I wrote some of it and then showed it to Irish and Cerridwen and they both liked it and said I should post it and here it is. By the way, Irish, I'll try and get you in the next chapter. Of course, I'd give you a cameo! You read my stories and review and give me moral support. The Newsies won't be in this yet, but they will be in the next chapter.  
  
Kitty looks around at her other mermaid sisters, trying to count. She blinks as she finally counts the last one. She sighs as she looks to her younger sister, Allysa, "Where is Road, All?"  
  
Ally looks around and checks for Road, then shakes her head. She puts a flower in hair as she gets ready for the concert, "You never know with that girl. Most likely, she's off with those fish friends of hers doing who knows what. I hope dad doesn't find out."  
  
Their father is the mermaid king, Neptune. Neptune's advisor is a little crab named Hermes. Hermes comes into the room, looking around at all the girls. He sighs as he also notices Road missing, "Where is Road? The concert is gonna start any minute now!"  
  
Road is swimming around with three fish, heading towards a ship on the bottom of the sea. She looks to the first fish, a clownfish named Apollo. Apollo sighs, "Road, are you sure this is a good idea?"  
  
The second fish is a flounder named Dionysus, "Apollo, you worry too much...we'll be fine! It's not like we're gonna run into Ursarah!"  
  
The third fish, Prometheus, shudders at the name, "Don't even mention her! Last time we trespassed on her property, I was burping up sea horses for a week!"  
  
Road giggles as she continues swimming, "You have to admit...it was a funny sight."  
  
Road finally reaches the treasure chest in the middle of the ship as the three fish follow slowly after her. Her eyes sparkle with happiness as she opens it up, finding lots of odd things like music boxes, forks, spoons, and even a few newspapers. The three fish and Road are so involved with what they're doing that they don't notice the sharks at first.  
  
Apollo turns around suddenly and screams as he catches sight of the sharks, "SHARKS!"  
  
Road blinks and grabs the handle of the treasure chest, pulling it along with surprising ease. Apollo, Dionysus, and Prometheus quickly swim after her, all of them trying to lose the sharks.  
  
The sharks are starting to gain on the group and Road searches around for some sure way of getting away or hiding. She smirks as she sees a small cave that will just barely fit her, the chest, and the three fish but seems large enough where she can hide out of the reach of the sharks.  
  
She quickly swims into the cave still carrying the chest. The fish quickly follow her in and they swim to the back of the cave. The sharks try to follow them in and the boss ends up getting stuck in the hole, trying to pull himself out without much luck.  
  
When he does get unstuck, he just has the other sharks follow him away from the cave. The three fish and one mermaid aren't worth as much trouble as they are giving him. Road swims out of the cave when the coast is clear and looks at the three fish. She nods, "Let's go see Thanatos."  
  
Thanatos ends up being a strange seagull. He is sitting on a rock, squawking loudly. Road pops up behind the rock, "Boo!"  
  
Thanatos falls off of the rock and lands in the water, getting soaked. He comes out drenched and glares at Road, who tries to look as innocent as possible. She pushes the chest onto the rock. Thanatos looks at it with interest, opening it up and peering inside.  
  
Road grabs the newspaper out of it, "What's this?"  
  
Thanatos looks at it, confused. He doesn't know what it is and so decides to fake it, "Well, it's a...smidlakigafick."  
  
Road looks confused, "A what? What does it do?"  
  
Thanatos smirks, "A smidlakigafick. You use it for lots of things. One is to cover your head. The others I can tell you later."  
  
A/N: Well....that's what I'm gonna end it with here, just cuz I'm tired and all. I also have to collect my thoughts on the next part, but I know where I'm going with it, I swear. This might seem too similar to The Little Mermaid but it will change, I swear. 


End file.
